piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Captn Jaq/PoTC 5 Story-Pitch
The Empire is fierce and ruthless now. They kill anyone who is suspect of being a pirate. There is conflict at the docks, and the two jacks (Sparrow and Finch) are in the center of it. They fight in harmony, in perfect sync, as one with two swords blazing until Jaq disjoints them. In mid-scuffle, she reveals that she loves a man in the crew and the feeling is mutual. They find away to escape the docks and sail off. Since their victory over Blackbeard, Jack has been trying to come to grips with being a father. When realizing he's acting "fatherly," he strongly attempts to diverge from it in pure Captain Jack Sparrow fashion. When Jack discovers this news, he becomes "fatherly," which leads into a tiff and ends in a heated discussion. A short while passes at sea, and they arrive at port. Rumors circulate of one Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts devising a plan to get rid of the Empire once and for all. The same Bartholomew of the Brethren?? But how? Jack's crew also catches wind that Henry Morgan, "Morgaine" as known by others, still lives. The longevity of these two pirates peaks Jack's interest. He still carries the desire to live forever, the same desire which sought to pierce the heart of Davy Jones, the same desire which thirsted for the Agua de Vida. Throughout their minor bouts with Roberts, Jack and his crew realize that the man is insane, driven mad by hatred against the Empire. Jack and his crew later find Morgan relaxing in a sandy seaside encampment which is a front for rum smuggling. Morgan explains to them that he desires not to leave his life of leisure to fight Roberts. He also explains the motive behind Roberts wanting any and every settlement flying the British flag to be burnt to the ground and left in rubble. In one particular confrontation with Roberts, Jack tells him that he's going too far, and in turn, Roberts tells him, "By killin' me, y'll be killin' yer future." - directing his glance toward Jaq and her love - "'Cause what'll come o' them if the Empire doesn't die?" Jack is thrown off guard. Roberts cuts him and escapes. The words stick with Jack, but eventually, he realizes that if Roberts were to succeed, many of the king's men will die creating a darker future for all current and future pirates. Their final confrontation with Roberts takes place at night in an apex settlement of the Empire. Within a parallel series of events, the crew is dispersed, some distract the soldiers, other distract Roberts's followers, and a few are charged with minimizing Roberts's intended damage while Jack does away with Roberts. Jack and his crew scramble to their landing like rats fleeing a cat-ridden maze. They board the ship and set sail before suffering any further damage from Roberts's ill-fated revenge. As the ship approaches the dawn, Jack remembers the words Morgan last told him before they left to dispatch Roberts, "A man never dies if 'is name lives." Years have passed. Jaq and her love conduct business on a pleasant desert isle, one of many unlisted rum stations throughout the east Caribbean. There's a canvas tent a few meters away. The clanging of metal is softly heard against the sounds of the shoreline. Without batting a eye, Jaq kindly calls out, "Jack, can you lend us a hand?" The clanging persists. Jaq looks to the tent, laughing, "Jack! Are you listening?" Beside the tent, a vintage Sparrow spares with a boy resembling himself at the age of 18. Jaq is heard still calling. Sparrow braces his sword against the boy's, hilt to hilt. Sparrow spots Jaq and grins. He looks to the boy, "That'll do fer now. Y'best head t'yer mum, or there'd be 'ell t'pay." "Aye, Cap'n," the boy catches his breath before handing over the sword. Jaq continues to call as the boy runs in that direction, smiling, "Aye, mother, I was listening. What do y'want fer me t'carry?" Sparrow watches the family scene as he walks to his bottle of r_m. He stabs the swords into the sand, picks up the bottle, and turns to the sea with a smirk on his face before taking a swig, "Drink up, me hearties. YoHo." Category:Blog posts